Instruction Manual
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: A normal afternoon turns into an argument because of one word. For Mist, Written for Hogwarts Online prompt of the day. Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny


Written for Hogwarts Online Prompt of the day March 24th:

**"Women. They should come with instruction manuals."**

**"Nah, they'd just find a way to break the system."**

**"...Amen to that."**

For Mist McMist Monster, thank you for being a great brother. I hope it is what you're looking for.

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything.

"I think that's a good idea," Harry said with his head together with Ron at Harry's table in his flat, where they sat working on something. Ron and Hermione had come over to announce their engagement to their best friends. Instantly, Harry and Ron started working on ideas.

"What's a good idea?" Ginny questioned coming up from behind Harry. Hermione entered the room right after Ginny and smiled at Ron. Ron and Harry both glanced at each other unsure if they should answer or not.

"We both know you're up to something when you look like school boys up to no good," Hermione said in a voice that sounded much like Mrs. Weasley's.

"So are you going to fill us in?" Hermione asked after several awkward moments of silence.

" Well," Ron started.

"Ron we should wait," Harry advised with a warning tone.

"I think that's a good idea," Ron said catching Harry's warning. A cricket chirped somewhere outside breaking the silence. Instantly the foursome grabbed the parchment from the center of the table at the same time. Hermione came out of the pile with the parchment in her hands.

"I got it!" She said excitedly with a grin.

Harry knew trouble was coming as soon as she read the parchment. He went to the fridge, grabbed two beers and handed one to Ron. Ron eyed Harry not really knowing what was about to happen. Hermione's face fell as she stared at the parchment. Three words were written on it. Bachelor Party. Underneath the title,

STRIPPER.

"Sweet Merlin! If you think you were going to get away with this, Ronald, you're dreaming!" Hermione shouted as she gripped the parchment.

" What's a stripper?" Ginny asked reading the parchment. Ron stole another glance at Harry. Harry mouthed "don't" to him.

"Don't what, Harry?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"Damn. I forgot you're good at reading lips," Harry said.

"You tell her, it was your idea," Ron said taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm not getting into trouble," Harry said taking a sip of his beer just like Ron.

"Gin, a stripper is popular in the Muggle world. She's a woman who dances for money," Hermione filled her soon-to-be sister in law in.

" So what's wrong with that?" Ginny's innocence from the Muggle world made Harry feel guilty.

"NAKED!" Hermione shouted. Ginny took in the information for a moment and realized what Hermione said.

"HELL NO!" Ginny stated crossing her arms like Hermione's.

" She doesn't start off naked," Ron protested.

"Don't!" Harry said out loud.

"And that makes a difference?" Hermione snapped. "She ends in a thong."

"What's a thong?" Ginny asked. Making Harry feel even more guilty.

"A really tiny piece of underwear that doesn't cover anything," Hermione stated.

" It's not that bad, she has a bra on," Ron defeated himself.

"And how do you know?" Hermione turned on him again.

"Harry told me," Ron knew he shouldn't have said anything. All eyes were fixed on Harry.

"What?" Ginny glared at her fiancé.

" I read about them," Harry said instantly. Ginny gave Harry a look that she didn't believe him. "Honest," he said.

" You are NOT having strippers at your bachelor party, Ronald Bilious Weasley! End of STORY."

"I can't believe you Harry," Ginny replied. They walked out of the room together, both so angry at their fiancé's. Harry and Ron both took swigs of their beers.

"Women. They should come with Instruction manuals," Ron said after a long silence and playing with his half a bottle of beer.

" Nah. They'd just find a way to break the system," Harry said. They took another swig of beer.

"Amen to that!" Ron replied as he finished his bottle.


End file.
